


Si tú vuelves

by Estefanyaaaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M, Pining, Promises, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefanyaaaa/pseuds/Estefanyaaaa
Summary: Tal vez Neji estaba jodidamente enamorado de Rock Lee. Y por "tal vez" se refieren a que obviamente lo está. No lo niega ni lo evita, lo esconde por practicidad pero aún así no le tiembla el pulso el hacerle promesas difíciles con tal de verlo sonreír.O en donde Rock Lee se va por meses y Neji promete esperarlo en casa.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Si tú vuelves

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo uno de dos porque necesito que alguien más ea lo hermosos que son estos dos nenes juntos. Espero que disfruten.

Cada vez que Lee lo miraba podía sentir como el aire abandonaba más rápido sus pulmones. Como si le estuviera robando un suspiro y aún así, él se lo entregaba sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabía exactamente cuando los ojos de Lee se posaban en él un segundo más de lo requerido, el byakugan a veces era más una maldición que una bendición. Se esforzaba para parecer impasible.

Cuando Lee pronunciaba su nombre, no importa si era reflexivo por algún comando de alguna misión o si era un entusiasta saludo de buenos días, su pecho hacia esta cosa graciosa de retorcerse en su propia felicidad. Y sus oídos grababan el sonido para reproducirlo en un eco durante los quince segundos posteriores al escucharlo.

Y Neji ni siquiera puede explicar lo que hace su cuerpo, y su mente, cuando Lee lo toca. Un apretón en el hombro o un choque amistoso entre ellos mientras caminaban. No era más que un simple e inconveniente cortocircuito. Sus dedos parecían temblar y su lengua se volvía arena en su boca. Por unos segundos sus ojos no captaron nada realmente aunque parecían mirar con frenesí muchas cosas. Gracias a alguna deidad solo duraba unos pocos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Lee no se diera cuenta.

Pero no evitaba que otras personas lo supieran, Gai fue el primero en notarlo, fue un cambio radical luego de los exámenes chunin, tanto para sí mismo como para Lee. Pero aún así con todo pasando al mismo tiempo el se las arregló para darse cuenta antes que el mismísimo Neji. 

Hasta le daba vergüenza admitir que fue gracias a algunas miradas de su sensei que él se dio cuenta de porque le sudaban las manos cada vez que Lee le ofrecía de su propia agua luego de un entrenamiento especialmente agotador. O porque aspiraba abatido mientras volvía a casa después de despedirse de Lee.

Cuando Ten Ten lo supo, años más tarde cabe aclarar, no fue tan benevolente como su maestro. Primero se rió como si Neji hubiera caído en un jutsu muy barato. Luego le sonrió con cariño mientras lo abrazaba en demostración de apoyo, indagando porque siquiera llegó a pasar esto.

_Es Lee, creo que era imposible que no pasará._

Ella lo apretó más fuerte, le dijo que sus cursilerias le pudren los dientes y exigió ser la persona con la que se descargara siempre. Sonrió con cariño, ella ya era su principal apoyo en el entrenamiento, soportando su humor y la infinidad de quejas hacia su familia. Pero tenerla de confidente amoroso era algo que no había planeado.

Al principio ella tenía que escarbar en sus pensamientos con un: _Hoy Lee estuvo muy exaltado en el entrenamiento_ . O sino: _El discurso que dio Lee sobre la emoción fue particularmente bueno hoy._ Ella no lo hacía para inmiscuirse o burlarse, sólo quería que se expresara un poco ya que recordaba perfectamente lo que harían los sentimientos escondidos dentro de él. Por más puros que fueran el encierro jamás les haría bien.

De a poco, muy gradualmente, cenaban y se escapaban comentarios de su boca. Incoherencias en su mayoría. Frustraciones de como o porque el cabello de Lee era tan lacio y negro. Cómo podía ser tan dedicado y esforzarse tanto. Más de una vez hizo un chiste de como si su sonrisa no pudiera iluminar toda la aldea seguro que podría iluminar el resto de sus noches. Esa vez Tenten le dio una libreta y le dijo que escriba ese pensamiento. Tal vez en el futuro su amor por Lee podría ser diferente o tal vez desaparecer. Que sería bueno recordar lo feliz que lo hacía en el presente.

Neji no quería creer en ninguna posibilidad de alguna línea de tiempo futura en la que no amara a Lee, pero de nuevo, ella tenía un punto importante. Y existía la posibilidad constante de perder a Lee en cualquier momento. El solo pensarlo le dolía tanto que era casi inevitable presionarse el pecho para tratar de mitigar esa sensación. 

En la libreta a veces escribía sobre rasgos de Lee, sin contexto, como la risa de Lee, o su fuerza o determinación. Otras veces escribía sobre lo que sentía por él, como su presencia lo hacía más dichoso, y agradecido con el dios que le había permitido enamorarse de Rock Lee. Con el pasar de las semanas la libreta se llenó y le dio vergüenza si quiera mencionarlo a su amiga. Aunque suponía que ya lo sospechaba, no lo presionaria. Así como tampoco presionó para que le dijera a Lee sobre sus sentimientos.

No es que pensara que Lee no lo aceptaría, ese hombre era asombroso, sería capaz de tomar cada onza del sentimiento de Neji y multiplicarlo solo para devolverlo. Lo amaría con todo su espíritu y ser. A veces fantaseaba en lo mucho que le gustaría morir ahogado por el amor de Rock Lee. Tan sólo una fantasía.

Es que Rock Lee era tan perfecto a sus ojos, con su byakugan no había mucho que se le escapara, y sabía muy bien cada debilidad de su compañero. Cada detalle, cada falencia que podría llegar a tener. Pero no le importaba, no creía que lo hicieran menos perfecto. Si, esta bien, a veces era ruidoso, a veces era maníaco y tal vez muy ingenuo. Y no podía importarle menos. No cuando con una sonrisa Neji podía sentir que si muriera en ese instante entonces moriría feliz. No cuando estaría más que dispuesto a cometer un crimen solo por escucharlo reír.

Porque así de perdido se encontraba en el amor. Así de cálido lo hacía sentir. Tal vez sea un rasgo de los Hyuga, eso pensó cada vez que veía a su prima suspirar por la mención de Naruto. Tal vez se encontraba predispuesto genéticamente a ser un manojo de nervios en cuanto cayera en el amor. O simplemente Rock Lee era maravilloso en lograr que lo amara. 

La razón por la que no se confesaba era porque no sabía que podría darle a Lee ¿si quiera había algo que aportar a tan encantadora persona? Rock Lee merecía todo, y además de eso, lo mejor de todo. Y por primera vez en la vida, Neji no se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias, no cuando las circunstancias estaban vestidas con un mono verde las veinticuatro horas del día.

.

Cuando salía el sol se tenía como tradición comenzar el día en la casa principal del clan Hyuga. Neji se acostumbró rápido al desayuno familiar, no es que guardara rencor por el pasado, aunque la herida aún estaba ahí, cicatrizando, era más sano el camino del perdón. Mientras tomaba su té y escuchaba el parloteo de Hanabi sobre algo a lo que no le daba casi nada de su atención. Hasta que sintió la persistente mirada de Hinata desde el otro lado de la habitación.

― ¿Pasa algo Hinata? ― Indago sin apartar la vista de la comida que estaba frente suyo.

― Oh… ehm… si… es decir ¿Tendrás esta… misión a la aldea de la arena? ― Murmuró pausadamente. Todos en la mesa se tragaron las ganas de suspirar ante el entrecortado peloteo que daba.

Neji sonrió con orgullo antes de responder. ― Si, a mi compañero le dieron la importante misión de ser el pionero de un intercambio cultural shinobi con la aldea de la arena. También tendrá responsabilidades burocráticas como representante de Konoha.

No pudo evitar mofarse como si los logros de Rock Lee fueran sus propios logros. En el equipo estaban todos tan o más orgullosos que él mismo Lee. Gai había llorado hasta deshidratarse más de una vez. Ten Ten se lo comentaba a todo aquel que preguntaba por su sonrisa. Y bueno él solía soltar la información como si fuera un informe habitual pero si alguien ya conocía el tono de su voz podría identificar como se sentía. 

Aún así escucho un resoplido que venía directo de su tío y alcanzó a ver una mueca de incredulidad de Hanabi. Su sangre sirvió por unos microsegundos antes de volver a hablar.

― Aunque Rock Lee es un Shinobi que solo maneja Taijutsu no hay duda de que es el mejor maestro de toda la aldea. Por esa razón el Hokage lo eligió a él de entre tantos ninjas, aún sobre mi. Sin mencionar que hasta ahora es el primer Jounin en la historia que llegó a obtener el título solo usando Taijutsu.

Su prima más pequeña se había metido más arroz del que podía masticar en la boca, buena táctica para evitar hablar o hacer otra mueca. Hiashi por otra parte tomaba otro sorbo de su té como si no hubiera escuchado el discurso más largo que su sobrino había dado en el desayuno.

Por último Hinata le deseo un buen viaje y le sonrió con dulzura. Como si ella supiera, bueno otra persona que supiera no era el final del mundo. Y aún así se sintió cohibido al abandonar la casa para encontrarse con los demás en la puerta. Por supuesto que Lee ya se encontraba ahí, junto con Gai sensei, hacían flexiones en el lugar como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Lee freno, dejado de contar en un doscientos veinti algo, y se enderezó en todo su esplendor mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Diciendo algo de que era una mañana espléndida.

_Cada mañana es espléndida si puedo verte sonreír así._

Pensó. Pero al segundo suspiro y le regaló un _Buenos dias_ bajo, pero honesto. Asintió hacia su sensei mientras aguardaban unos pocos minutos a la última integrante del equipo. Eran algo así como "Una escolta" aunque Rock Lee no la necesitaba, Tsunade de había insistido ya que ahora él era parte de la burocracia de Konoha por lo tanto un blanco más interesante para aquellos a los que les gustaba jugar con la estabilidad del país. 

Cuando Ten Ten se sumó a su pequeño grupo no tardaron en partir. Viajando a un ritmo cómodo, casi sin conversación por algunas horas hasta que se decidió que podría hacer un descanso para comer y reposar. Nadie se negó, ni siquiera Rock Lee quien siempre estaba entusiasmado por avanzar. 

Entonces Neji decidió hacerlo hablar, sacando esa voz que le decía a sus otros compañeros un simple "Voy a hablar con Rock Lee y quiero que parezca que me dan privacidad aunque todos sabemos que escuchan cada palabra, por favor tengan un poco de compasión por mi". Acto seguido Ten Ten creyó que afilar un kunai era una gran idea, y Gai siguió su ejemplo. Dándole a Neji la pseudo privacidad que quería.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― Lee abrió los ojos como si no esperara que nadie notara su humor. Neji quería reír por ello, nadie que conociera a Lee al menos un poco podía evitar notar ese humor extraño.

― ¿De qué hablas? Estoy muy emocionado por la misión que me ha confiado el Hokage, planeó poner toda mi voluntad y esfuerzo aunque me tome meses completarlo.

Neji suspiro, entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que le molestaba a su compañero ― Aún si tardas meses esta bien Lee, el Hokage dijo que esta misión está destinada a durar un año como mucho.

Obviamente esto pareció irritar al peligro porque hacía ese puchero enternecedor y se le formaba esa arruga entre las cejas. Neji por fuera era una piedra pero por dentro su corazón dio tres saltos mortales y amenazaba con dar un cuarto solo para hacerle escapar una risa llena de cariño. 

― Es que no quiero irme tanto tiempo, no cuando en cualquier momento podría perder a alguien y yo tenga que estar en Suna.

Casi no pudo evitar suspirar por los pensamientos pesimistas, y tan extraños, que estaba oyendo de su compañero. Inhalo profundamente, preparándose para regañar al otro.

― Lee eres un Shinobi, cualquier día podría ser tu último día así como el nuestro. Y por mucho que te duela tienes que aceptar que no lo puedes evitar.

Los ojos redondos se llenaron de lágrimas como si le hubieran dicho que cada uno de ellos tenía los días contados, y que no le quedaba más que volver a la aldea a visitar tumbas frías y húmedas. Tomó las manos del otro, sintiendo la calidez escapar por las vendas que las cubrían.

― Pero somos fuertes Lee, todos estaremos aquí cuando regreses, tanto como si te tomara un mes o tres años. Cada uno de nosotros.

El rostro de Lee se arrugó con una sonrisa acuosa y fea, que le dio al menos otro mes de vida a Neji. Asintió apretando sus manos de vuelta.

― ¿Es una promesa? ― apretó más su mano derecha mientras hablaba.

― Yo no puedo hacer promesas en nombre de nadie ― Sonrió al ver como el rostro de su compañero se desinfla en decepción― Pero puedo prometerte que estaré allí cuando vuelvas, cada vez, sólo si tu me haces una promesa también.

― Es totalmente justo que pidas algo a cambio de disipar mis miedos más mundanos Neji, te prometo cualquier cosa y pondré todo mi espíritu y ser para cumplirlo. ― Terminó con determinación. Neji sonrió con un poco de amor que se le escapaba del centro del alma, suponía que se veía tan idiota ahí, soltando de apoco la mano de la persona que más quería en el mundo hasta que sólo se encontraban unidas por sus meñique.

― Siempre y cuando tú prometas volver a casa yo prometo estar aquí esperándote. 

Rock Lee sonrió como si le hubiera prometido bajarle la luna durante el día. Aceptando como si fuera la única opción.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leiste hasta aca sos un sol de persona y te mereces lo mejor. Cualquier error avísenme. 💕


End file.
